This invention relates in general to sewing or embroidering machines and in particular to a new and useful table top construction for an embroidering machine which has a plurality of embroidering units with individual stitch plates arranged in a plane on an associated frame and to a construction in which the table tops adjacent the embroidering units may be tilted between a horizontal to a vertical position.
In known table top embroidering machines, embroidering units are inserted in individual sections of the table top of the machine frame so that the top side of the table and of the stitch plate lie on one plane. Since the cloth support slide customary in embroidering units is arranged at the same level as the table top and the stitch plate, it can only be opened, for example, to expose the looper if the respective embroidering unit is slightly raised. But raising the individual embroidering unit is not readily possible, because the assemblies of the embroidering units, which are identical, like thread take-ups or needle bars, are driven from a continuous shaft common to all the embroidering units. The embroidering units are thus connected with each other by drive shafts. In order to reach the bottom stitch-forming tools and other devices, it is therefore necessary to reach under the table top at the operating end. This inconvenience may be acceptable when changing a bobbin. But if adjustments have to be made on the loopers, or the thread monitor looper, or the thread cutters, this poor accessibility results naturally in higher time expenditures. The resulting loss of production naturally manifests itself to higher costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a construction for an embroidery machine which includes a plurality of embroidering units having individual stitch plates arranged adjacent a frame plane and including a table top which is adapted to be mounted adjacent the frame and which is pivotable between a substantially horizontal to a substantially vertical position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a table top construction for embroidering machines which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawing in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.